Fugitiva
by LisWoo
Summary: 'Lo se, mucha gente puede que no me soporte, se que soy una pequeña inmadura que creyó que podía ser una princesa, pero todo lo que hice en el pasado lo estoy pagando ahora, ahora tengo que esconderme y vivir el día a día como pueda... ahora que nadie puede reconocerme, a mis dieciocho años, puedo decir con orgullo, que soy una fugitiva...' Atte: Rossmary A.
1. Chapter 1

_''Entre la gente, sola y escondida, así es como me siento... una fugitiva...'' _

**Capitulo I **

Londres, 1903. Mercado de frutas.

Entre la multitud de gente, podía distinguirse una cabellera rubia tomada como tomate y con mechones de pelo cayendo delicadamente por su rostro blanco y sin manchas, con una figura delgada, pero vestida por un delantal y el más simple de los vestidos para campesinas, caminaba con zapatos desgastados que no le quedaban suelas. Ella caminaba derecha, como si fuera de la más alta sociedad, mientras que llevaba en su mano derecha una canasta de frutas y en la izquierda una canasta con panes.

'' Que fastidio... ''

La chica trataba de dirigir sus ojos azules, directamente a su destino, que aunque aún falta mucho, no deseaba desviar su mirada a los demás campesinos y gente de más baja sociedad. Algunos niños jugaban en la tierra, las mujeres vendían frutas y gritaban sus ofertas hasta dejar a todos sordos y los hombres cargaban grandes cantidades de mercadería en sus espaldas.

'' ... ¿Cómo alguien como yo, terminó así? ''

De pronto la gente se fue alejando del camino, al escucharse los caballos que llevaban a el palanquín donde venía, seguramente, alguien muy importante, pero que por tener una cortina que ocultaba el interior, nadie sabía quién era.

-¡Oye tú!-le grito el hombre al mando de la carroza-¡Muévete plebeya! Rossemery se desvío a la derecha, mientras miraba con odio al hombre, este se fue rápidamente y se perdió en la multitud de gente que volvía a la normalidad.

-Son gente tan desagradable...-hablo una mujer de atrás.

Mientras le entregaba a un cliente una bolsa de peras. Rossemery se voltio y la miro con algo menos de rencor que al hombre, realmente su odio no se apagaba ni siquiera con la gente que estaba de su lado. Rossemery había escapado del destino que le esperaba en alguna otra parte de Europa, después del escándalo con el caso en que ella se hizo pasar por su mejor amiga de la niñez en el Orfanato Applefield. Había huido diciendo que sería la nueva clase de princesa, la que no es caprichosa ni mimada... pero debía aceptar que nunca había dejado de serlo. Huía de la humillación, para vivir en otra como castigo, sirviendo casi anónimamente a una familia de la alta sociedad de las afueras de la ciudad, como era muy grande la mansión en que trabajaba, nunca se había visto cara a cara con los dueños y realmente era lo más bajo de la servidumbre, yendo de compras para la cocina, no de los patrones, sino de sus superiores en la casa. Ama de llaves y algunos mayordomos por ejemplo.

_'' Ahora, yo, Rose Mary Applefield ya no uso vestidos de seda, ni voy por las calles en un carruaje, ni pienso que soy una heredera de algún millonario (pero que ridícula idea fue esa) o pasa los días imaginando un maléfico plan para logar alguno de estos. No, ya no soy nada de eso. Ahora Rose Mary Applefield usa vestidos de pedazos de trapos usados, ahora camino por las calles a pie, con zapatos con agujeros y suelas gastadas. Ahora tengo claro que soy una huérfana que no sabe de dónde proviene y ahora, ahora no tengo cabeza para si quiera imaginar algo tan estúpido como robar la herencia de alguna heredera perdida…'' _

Legó a la casa en el ocaso y dejó las canastas en la mesa de la cocina, luego fue acomodando todo en los muebles y limpiando las frutas y verduras que había traído, en la cocina para las sirvientas de las sirvientas, era claramente más pequeña que la de los chefs, pero no podía pedir algo mejor.

_'' Lo acepté, soy un asco de persona, cada vez que vuelvo al momento en que me despedía de Nadja como la princesa Rossemery, pienso y pienso y cada vez me resulta más estúpida... que estúpida fui ¿Cuando voy a ser una princesa? ¿Cuándo fui realmente una princesa? Era una farsa, sirviendo a Hermann como un perro, que estúpida, estúpida fui...'' _

_'' Aunque no me acostumbro aún a andar por las calles de la ciudad llevando bolsas y canastas para la comida de las sirvientas, creo que pude haber terminado en un lugar peor, como la cárcel... como en la calle... al único que realmente odio junto a Hermann es a ese reportero de pacotilla que me puso en las planas de cada diario de Londres como la mayor blasfemia de todas... sin duda tengo un perfil social de los peores que existen, caí bajo…'' _

Cerró la llave del agua, al terminar de lavar el último alimento. Calló en el piso resignada, ahora que nadie la veía, podía mostrarse débil y frágil, como realmente era.

_'' Soy una sucia y estúpida fugitiva... '' _

El llanto sigiloso de la chica se escucho levemente en la cocina.

_'' Las noches son realmente frías, el cuarto que me dieron es pequeño y sucio, pero por lo menos tengo una cama y una manta... no tiene ventanas así que es tan oscura como un sarcófago, debo aceptar que es muy parecido al orfanato, solo que entonces tenía compañía...''_

Al día siguiente, el gallo del establo la despertó. En esa mismo oscuridad se vistió con la única ropa que tenía, además de su piyama que no era más que otro vestido pero más simple. Se tomó el cabello con una pita y salio del cuarto. Al asomar su cabeza hacia afuera pudo ver el extenso jardín que se extendía por todo el lugar, aún era de noche, pero su despertador nunca se equivocaba y no podía llegar tarde a la cocina o la Sra. Wild se iba a poner irritable otra vez.

Para llegar a la cocina debía caminar entre los arboles y los arbustos por unos minutos y pasar las otras habitaciones de las sirvientas que se extendían en un largo conjunto de cuartos pegados muy largo. No sabía porque era así, nunca había visto esa clase de trato con las sirvientas, generalmente se les pone a dormir a todas juntas en un par de habitaciones, el dueño debía ser muy benévolo.

Llegó hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina, haciendo que rechinara un poco, entró y abrió las cortinas de la pequeña ventana que había a un extremo, era la primera en llegar, como siempre, se puso a cortar las frutas y a preparar el desayuno.

...

A las diez de la mañana, la puerta principal de la mansión de los FitzRoy se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a un alto y delgado joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, usaba un traje elegante de Capitán de Navío, con algunas estrellas en su brazo derecho y en su gorro. Sostenía un pequeño maletín y caminaba derecho, pero a pesar de su apariencia formal, sonrió infantil al ver a su madre bajar por las escaleras. Una mujer mayor, delgada, con canas y que caminaba meticulosamente, le sonrió de vuelta. Su cabello era corto y con risos. Tenía un vestido de color azul pizarra muy elegante y estaba bien maquillada.

-Sigues tan inesperado como siempre Lucke-dijo débilmente.

Él corrió hasta donde estaba ella y le estiro el brazo para que su madre se sostuviera.

-Y tú tan terca como siempre madre-le sonrió y la saludo tocando su gorro-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Casi cuatro años... aún recuerdo cuando a tu padre se le ocurrió mandarte al ejercito... estaba tan asustada por lo que podía ocurrirte.

-Aún así me han pasado solo cosas buenas, mira-dijo mostrando sus estrellas-Soy un marino con honores.

Al final del último escalón los dos se detuvieron.

-No eres solo eso querido, ahora eres un hombre...-

-Eso me gustó más.

...

La puerta de la habitación principal llamó y la sirvienta personal del Duque FitRoy entró, la joven Lucy de cabello rubio y corto, con pequeñas pecas. Con una voz suave le izo saber al hombre que había terminado su desayuno en la cama, que su hijo menor había llegado. El anciano, que a penas se movía, le hizo una señal de asentimiento y la joven se retiró.

Un rato después, Lucke y la Sra. FitRoy entraron al cuarto.

-¡Padre!-gritó el joven entusiasmado y corriendo a abrazar al anciano. Este último se vio algo incomodo ante el abrazo, pero solo porque era un hombre algo arisco, no porque tuviera mala relación con su hijo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

-Pero si dijiste que te estabas quedando sordo, quería asegurarme que me escuchabas.

-Niño tonto, pensé que el ejercito te cambiaría ¿Debería mandarte de nuevo?

-¡Jean! ¡Ni lo pienses!-reclamó la anciana.

-Madre no te alteres...-se preocupo Lucke-No quiero que te enfermes más...

-Tú madre no se enfermara más de lo que esta, o de lo que estoy yo, tenlo por seguro. Ahora, quiero que hagas algo por mi... ¿Recuerdas ese regalo que te dije que te daría cuando volviera del ejercito? Ve a buscarlo...

-¿A donde? ¿No esta aquí?

-Esta en la antigua torre de la parte trasera del jardín-un estornudo interrumpió su conversación por un momento-Era muy pesado para moverlo de ahí y no quería que ninguna de mis sirvientas se lastimara...

-Tan mujeriego como siempre...-murmuró la señora.

-¿Aún ocupas esos cuartos para que duerman las sirvientas?-le preguntó Luke.

-Siempre he dicho... hay que cuidar a la servidumbre, porque son el alma de la mansión, se preocupan de dejar todo limpio, de hacernos deliciosos platillos y de aguantar nuestras rabietas...

-¿Si hablas de ti? Estoy de acuerdo-dijo la anciana.

-Bien, bien, iré, no quiero escucharlos pelear el primer día que regreso-dijo para retirarse.

Caminó por el largó pasillo marrón, repletó de cuadros enormes de sus antepasados, no se parecía a ninguno de ellos, pero sonreía al ver sus rostros serios posando de esa manera tan segura, con sus trajes del Ejército y orgullosos de sus medallas, viejos y gordos algunos, otros muy flacos y altos, con narices prominentes o con cachetes inflados, con bigotes graciosos o con algún peinado extravagante. Caminando entre esos cuadros con su traje de recién egresado, se sentía un poco más parte de la familia y no pudo soportar sonreír lastimosamente para si mismo. Suspiro con pesar, recordó que el caminó para el jardín trasero era bastante largo.

...

La gruesa y anti-estética Sra. Wild, estaba en medio de uno de sus amonestaciones en contra de una pobre sirvienta por haber cortado mal el tomate. Gritaba como los cerdos y los oídos de las pocas chicas de la cocina (en total cinco) estaba por explotar.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el tomate se corto de la forma vertical derecha, no desviada!

_''¿Acaso fue a alguna escuela de cocina esta vieja?''_

-L-lo si-siento-se disculpaba la pequeña.

-¡Ahora tienes que sacar las hojas secas del jardín como castigo!

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó atónita. Ese trabajo generalmente se hacia en grupo y tomaba días terminar.

-Ya escuchaste, así que apresúrate en terminar eso y te vas a limpiar.

Antes de que la joven asintiera, Rossmary tiró la cascara de papas al basurero y se dio vuelta mirando fijamente a aquella mujer rechonca y más grande que un armario.

-Yo lo hare-dijo.

-R-ross...-dijo la joven.

-¿Y tú porque?-preguntó la Sra. Wild.

-Ya termine mi parte... no tengo nada que hacer-dijo para luego salir de la cocina dejando a todas sorprendidas y a la Sra. Wild con ojos de plato.

Después de buscar el rastrillo y un saco del huerto, Rossmary empezó su tarea, la verdad es que lo único que quería era no escuchar a esa señora tan molesta. En cambio tenía el agradable sonido de los pájaros y el agradable aire fresco. No se dio cuenta cuando paso muy cerca de ella un joven muy alto con traje militar.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II** _''Sorpresa''_

_ Fue inesperado, fue extraño... es lo último que pensaba encontrarme, no sabia como reaccionar, una completa sorpresa..._

Luke nunca había sentido algo como eso y menos de esa manera, era un simple joven y ella un simple sirvienta, pero algo lo ato a ella como si desde ahora fueran inseparables, aunque aun no lo miraba, aunque aun no se conocían, aunque no sabia como era su rostro, porque solo veía su espalda mientras movía el rastrillo empujando las hojas caídas. Había algo, su olor, su aura, no sabía, pero tenía un presentimiento, un llamado, algo que lo hiso detenerse de su camino para contemplarla.

Ella se dio vuelta mientras seguía trabajando, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, se detuvo, lo miro como si nada.

_''¿Y este? Debe ser un recién llegado del ejercito... ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me mira?_

-Buenos días-saludo haciendo una reverencia-Mi nombre es Ross.

-¿Te he visto antes?-pregunto sin hacerle mucho caso.

Ella lo miró confundida y luego le respondió: No lo creo, joven.

Él se quedo pensando un poco, Rossmary empezó a trabajar de nuevo, mientras pensaba lo raro que era ese joven recién llegado, aunque debía admitir que también sintió algo después de verlo, pero no sabía que era. Lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta que la seguía mirando, se detuvo y le pregunto:

-¿Le ocurre algo?

Él, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, se movió en su sitio algo confundido.

-Discúlpeme, no me presente, mi nombre es Lucke Fitzroy, soy hijo del Duque Fitzroy, voy a vivir aquí desde hoy. Mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita Ross... eh... ¿Puede decirme cual es su apellido?

Rossmary dudo un minuto, no acostumbraba a decir su apellido, de hecho, ocupaba otro, si decía su nombre completo temía que la atraparan y la llevaran con las autoridades por ser una fugitiva de la ley. Se maldijo por eso.

-Garfield... Ross Garfield... disculpe, tengo que seguir trabajando, también fue un gusto conocerle.

Dijo pasa darle la espalda y seguir empujando la montaña de hojas. Èl se fue pensativo, algo le dio mala espina, algo le molestaba, no sabia que era.

Siguiendo con su camino, entre los árboles y arbustos, en donde a penas entraba la luz del Sol, Luke pudo divisar la torre, aquella estructura que paresia haber salido de la nada, se levantaba en medio de un valle iluminado, sabía que había sido construido por la primera generación de los FitzRoy, sabía que era la estructura más antigua y valiosa que tenía la familia. Por lo tanto, era donde se guardaban todos los tesoros y más profundos secretos de la familia. Estaba rodeada de plantas trepadoras que se aferraban a los ladrillos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Rodeó el contorno de la torre y llegó a la única puerta, simple y hecha de una madera indestructible, sacó la llave que todo FitzRoy tenía en su poder y la introdujo en la chapa, abrió y cerro la puerta tras de él. Al entrar se encontró con la interminable fila de escalones en forma de caracol. Miró hacía arriba y recordó cuando corría con ansias hasta arriba cuando pequeño. Tomó aire y sonrió.

-Veamos si aún tengo la misma determinación de antes-dijo para luego partir corriendo hacia arriba.

Una hora después, en un cuarto pintado de rosa claro y repleto de peluches, Alise se despertó de la nada, en la mesilla al lado de su cama había un papel con un recado escrito, se estiró para tomarlo y sus ojos se iluminaron al leer ''YA ES HORA''. La pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, de unos doce años y que tenía un listón rosado en el cabello, corrió por los pasillos buscando a alguien, en el caminó se encontró a su abuela que tomaba una taza de té en la mesita de un saloncillo que había en el segundo piso.

-¡Abuela, abuela, abuela!-llamó la pequeña.

-Lucke esta en la torre...-dijo sabiendo de antemano lo que quería su nieta.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-y partió en esa dirección.

Anne-Lise FitzRoy era la única nieta mujer de los señores FitzRoy, sus padres, Blake FitzRoy y Briggitte FitzRoy habían muerto en un accidente, el barco que los traía de vuelta de un viaje desde China se había hundido cuando ella solo tenía cinco meses, se crió entre sirvientas, su abuela y su querido tío Lucke, que pasaba a ser como su hermano. Sufrió mucho cuando supo que tenía que irse a la marina y se preocupa más al saber que iba a subirse a un barco y navegar por años sin pisar tierra. Pero ahora que había vuelto, solo quería abrazarlo y regañarle por haberse ido. Quería verlo, lo más pronto posible.

Rossmary había terminado la primera parte del trabajo, y después de echar la montaña de hojas a un sacó, se fue tirando de él hasta llegar al lugar donde se suponía que iban a retirarlo después. La torre.

Siempre le intrigó esa cosa, no sabía a quien se le había ocurrido hacer una estructura tan lejos de lo que era la mansión y de los cuartos de las sirvientas, a final que la gente rica hacia pensaba raras y se podía dar el gusto de construirlas. Había llegado a la torre cuando de pronto una pequeña niña, de distinguida vestimenta, se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Con sorpresa detuvo su trabajo y espero a que estuvieran más cercanas.

-Buenos días Señorita...-dijo Rossmary dando una reverencia.

-Hola... lo siento... estoy apurada...-dijo buscando la puerta-Este... ¿Viste a un joven... así de alto...-dijo levantando su brazo lo más que pudo-...con traje de marinero, por aquí?

-Eh... si señorita... pero lo vi en el bosque, creo que venía en dirección a...-quiso terminar señalando la torre, pero la niña salio corriendo al encontrar la puerta.

-¡Gracias!

-Eh... de nada... creo...

Con tanto ruido desde la parte inferior de la torre, el joven Lucke se distrajo de su búsqueda en medio de cajas y de antiguas reliquias de la familia, entre ellas habían algunas armaduras de guerreros medievales, algunos escudos de la familia, recuerdos de viajes de antepasados a otros continentes, como cajas enteras de tela de la India, bolsas de té traídos desde China, joyas de oro traídas desde Perú, etc.

Estaba sentado de forma india, mientras indagaba en una caja que contenía los juguetes del abuelo cuando era niño, cuando llegaron a sus oídos la voz chillona de su sobrina querida Alice. Pudo distinguir tambien la de la sirvienta con la que había hablando antes, en la que seguía pensando porque sabía que la había visto antes, pero donde...

-¡LUCKE!-gritó la pequeña abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza.

-...A-a-alice... m-me cortas l-a... res-pi-ra-ción...-

-Lo siento mucho-dijo-¡Me debes una disculpa!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba con ojos de gatito.

-¡No debiste irte sin mi consentimiento!

-¿Y se supone que tenía que esperarlo?

-¡SI!

-Pero si nunca me lo ibas a dar, Alice...

-No importa, no debiste irte, y menos a la marina...

-Es la tradición de la familia, y lo sabes... ¿Estas más alta?

-¡No me cambies el tema!

El ruido del sacó de hojas se escucho hasta arriba y llamó la atención de nuevo de Lucke.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Alice.

-Nada... ¿Quieres ayudarme? No encuentro el regalo del abuelo.

-¡Pero que inútil eres! ¡Es obvio que está en la caja de los juguetes de la abuela, no del abuelo!

-Ah... me confundí-dijo en medio de risas y rascándose el cabello.

Mientras la pequeña buscaba la caja, él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, que no tenía ni vidrio ni rejillas. Entonces miró disimuladamente hacía abajo, mientras la pequeña le hablaba de algo que él no puso atención, ese acto, el simple acto de mirar hacia abajo y ver a aquella sirvienta lo hizo volver en el tiempo, en el momento preciso en que él miraba desde la rama del árbol a una pequeña niña mientras jugaba. Era el tiempo en que vivía en el orfanato Applefield, por que si, él no era realmente de sangre FitzRoy, Lucke FitzRoy fue adoptado, y su infancia, hasta los siete años la había vivido en aquel orfanato, y entonces recordó, a aquella chica de cabello dorado, que nunca se desprendía de una chica llamada Nadja... ¿Como se llamaba?... Ross...

-¡Rossmary!-dijo con sorpresa y impulsándose sin querer hacia afuera y dejando caer su gorra al piso, cayendo justamente sobre la cabeza de la joven, que miró confundida el objeto y luego a la ventana de la torre. Él, se agacho nervioso para que no lo viera.

-En serio, Locke ¿Que te pasa?-le preguntó Alice mirándolo con ironía.

-Shhh!-le dijo con un dedo al frente de su boca para que se callara.

-¿Te _-_paso algo en la marina? Volviste muy raro...

-Shhh!

_-¿Señorita?-la voz de Rossmary llamó desde abajo, pensando que se le había caído a la pequeña que había visto antes-¡Se le ha caído esto!_

La pequeña caminó hacia la ventana.

-No digas que estoy aquí-le dijo aún agachado.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no lo hagas

La pequeña se asomó, dejando que Rossmary la viera.

-¡Señorita, se le cayó esto!-insistió Rossmary.

-Oh, no, creo que se equivoca, es de mi tío-dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

_-¿Pero qué haces?-dijo Lucke con cara de petrificado._

-¿De su tío?-preguntó confundida.

-Si, es un poco torpe, pero no te preocupes, esta bajando ahora mismo a buscarlo.

_-¡NO IRÉ! ¡NO BAJARÉ!_

-¡Va corriendo!

-¡Rayos, Alice!-gritó mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

-Es es por irte a la marina sin permiso-dijo con la misma sonrisa dulce de antes, mientras su tío bajaba a todo dar por los escalones sin tiempo de pensar claramente que iba hacer o decir.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Hola lectores! Pido perdón por la demora, en especial a ''hyo neul'' que me pidió a los pocos días que subí el fanfic que lo continuara pronto XD, lo siento mucho, la verdad es que estas semanas han sido bastante movidas, ''literal'', como sale en mi descripción, soy de Chile, y de hecho vivo en el norte, para los que saben del terremoto sabrán de lo que hablo. Por suerte no salí damnificada, pero igual quiero mandar mucha fuerza a la gente que lo esta pasando mal y tambien esperar que los temblores pasen rápido (aunque ya no son tan fuertes ni tan seguidos). GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CÁP!**

**XOXOXO**

**LizWoo 3.**


End file.
